


Snow Happens Weather You Like It Or Not

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry is killer frost, Gen, There are many people to blame for this, but I love my enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: In one timeline, Barry Allen was struck by lightning, gained speedster abilities, and became a hero known as the Flash.In another timeline, that didn't exactly happen.





	Snow Happens Weather You Like It Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).



> This is what happens when one friend gives you a brilliant prompt, and then you make another because you're both in love with that idea.
> 
> But yeah, this happened (http://agentmarymargaretskitz.tumblr.com/post/179504085128/i-know-bosslogic-already-did-this-one-but-barry), and soon after, @areyouscarletcold and I bonded over Discord and messaging and eventually we built up this AU. Since I haven't written much this October (it's been a really tough month), I decided to try and write a little something for this.

               Eobard Thawne wheeled himself into the room currently occupied by the comatose Barry Allen. It hadn’t been too difficult to convince Joe West to let STAR Labs take over Barry’s care. While the detective distrusted him after the particle accelerator explosion, the care and concern he had for the young man outweighed his doubts. Thanks to him, Mr. Allen was now one step close to starting his journey as a hero, not to mention helping Eobard return to his own time period.

               But something wasn’t quite right lately. In the hospital, Barry had kept crashing as his body adjusted to the Speed Force and the alterations to his DNA, or that was supposed to happen. Only the crashes weren’t due to his heart beating too fast, but because his heartrate was slowing down too suddenly. Eobard hadn’t even realized this until Caitlin Snow pointed out the results to him herself, expressing concern how his heart would only beat a few times per minute. He waved it off as a reaction to the dark matter that they’d need to monitor, but started stepping up his observations of the future Flash after this conversation.

               He couldn’t be certain what had happened until Barry came out of the coma. There was a building concern now that Barry Allen had not gained speedster abilities. The signs should have shown up by now, but none were to be found, aside from the altered DNA. So even if Barry wasn’t going to be a speedster, something had still changed within him.

“Look at you,” Eobard sighed, staring at the man he idolized and despised. “You’re so young and unburdened. Not to mention completely helpless and at my mercy.”

Rising to his feet, he brought a vibrating hand close to Barry’s chest. At the last second, the Reverse Flash withdrew his hand. Tempting as it was, he couldn’t do it…not now.

“I could kill you right now,” he murmured. “Yet, no matter how much I want to, I can’t do that. Fate is tricky. The only reason I ever came back to this time was to destroy you. Now, to get home, I had to become the man who created you. Taking your life now would trap me here even longer. Fifteen years has already been plenty, even with causing the spread of dark matter sooner. It was supposed to give you your abilities, your connection to the Speed Force. Again, fate defies me. Despite all this time and planning, I failed to make you a speedster.”

A quick glance at the monitor showed Barry’s heart was beating slower than a normal human’s.

“But you are still a metahuman,” Eobard continued. “Eventually, you’ll become a hero and my key to getting home. I have to depend on you, the man I hate and the one you’re going to become.”

“But even as I help you now, I want to be clear that nothing is forgiven,” he said, taking a seat in the wheelchair. “In the end, there will be a reckoning and you, Barry Allen, will die.”

               As he wheeled out of the room, his back was turned to the young man. By the time he was out the door, the temperature dropped a few degrees as Barry’s lips took on a blue tinge. Where his fingertips met the covers, frost began to form. It crept out from the space around his hands slowly. This went for a few moments until Barry’s heartrate returned to a normal human pace and the color returned to his lips. The frost, which had spread to the sides of the bed, stayed for longer.

* * *

“He likes this song.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Saw it on his-whoa!”

               Barry Allen’s eyes snapped open as he jolted upright. A man with shoulder-length hair was backing away from him, eyes wide. Next to him, a brunette was staring at him while trying to grab something. They looked concerned, although Barry wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t even sure where he was or who these people were.

               Finally, he looked down at himself. As soon as he did, it became apparent why they were gawking at him. Frost and ice were spreading out from where his hands gripped the sides of the bed. His covers were getting stiff while the mattress became slick with ice. It was frightening to see this happening because he didn’t know how it was happening. All he knew was that somehow, he was causing it.

“What-what’s happening?” he finally squeaked out.

“You’re okay, man,” the guy told him. “You’re at STAR Labs. Everything’s okay. You can chill out.”

“Cisco!” the brunette hissed.

               Barry exhaled slowly and the ice stopped appearing. Had there been a mirror in front of him, he would have seen the white fade out of his hair and his glowing blue eyes return to their normal color. Once it had, the woman, introduced as Caitlin, tried to run medical tests while Cisco explained more of what was going on. When he heard he was in a coma, Barry whirled away from the protesting Caitlin to face him.

“How long was I out?”

“Nine months.”

Barry looked towards the voice to see Harrison Wells seated in a wheelchair.

“Welcome back, Mr. Allen,” he said, a strange smile on his face. “We have a lot to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some reviews and kudos, and come scream to me (@agentmarymargaretskitz) or @areyouscarletcold on Tumblr.


End file.
